


Mipha's gift

by JupiterGoddess



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: As the hour darkens, the Zora princess decides to craft a gift to the one she loves.
Kudos: 8





	Mipha's gift

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by - you guessed it - the Zora armor and the story behind it. Damn, precious Mipha is always precious.

As the sun sank lower, the shadows grew longer.  
It was an evening spectacle that Mipha loved. She stood high up on a waterfall and gazed down at the village, as well as on the surrounding mountain cliffs. At this hour, the evening sun colored them in spectacular colors. A gentle breeze caressed her red-scaled skin.  
As so often, the peace and the rushing of water calmed her, helped her let her thoughts fly, gave her the calm to think deeply.  
Just two days ago, the Hylian princess Zelda had visited Zora village. Had brought a request to her fellow princess.  
Of course, Mipha was overjoyed tob e chosen as pilot for Vah Ruta, the Divine Beast of water. Ever since members of her tribe had found it, she had felt a special connection to the gigantic mechanical beast. She was delighted at the idea to fight for the well-being of Hyrule with the Beast to which she felt such an incredibly strong bond.  
On the other hand…  
,Link is the Hylian champion.‘  
When Zelda had divulged that information, it shouldn’t have come as such a blow. Link was, after all, the chosen of the legendary Master Sword, the sword of evil’s bane. Mipha had known he was going to play an important role sooner or later, and that he would have to fight. And yet…  
,It was all wishful thinking. Those dreams of a peaceful and quiet life at each other’s side…‘  
For a moment, she did something unusual for her. Mipha was the least malevolent of all the Zoras, her patience infinite. But now she allowed her anger towards Ganon to take over this one time, cursing the monster silently with every fibre of her being. If not for the Calamity, she, Link and everyone else could lead happy, quiet lives. Neither her nor Link would have needed to be named champions. However, the threat of Ganon’s return hung over the land like a dark cloud. Nobody knew the exact time of his return. It could be tomorrow, it could be in years.  
,Who knows what is going to happen?‘  
In two weeks time, the five champions would be officially annointed in front of the public. There was going to be a huge festivity at Hyrule Castle. But it also meant the end of the peaceful days.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the legend of the Zora armor sprang to her mind. How an armor containing the white scales of the Zora queen saved the king’s life by blinding his opponent. And how every Zora princess crafted an armor for her future husband ever since that day.  
,Link…‘  
Mipha had pondered many times to make him such an armor. In the course of the millenia, it had turned out that the Zora armor provided humans with the ability to swim like a proper Zora. And Mipha had found that feature quite useful.  
However…  
Link did not see her the way she wanted him to. Of course, he loved her, but as a brother would a sister. And yet… Mipha’s heart couldn’t be deceived. She loved him. Even if they never could be together, even if she was breaking tradition… her mind was firmly set.  
Mipha was going to craft a Zora armor for Link.  
It would be a token of her unrequited feelings. And despite her being rather emotional, quiet and almost timid, her mind could be as firm as steel. And she could be practical as well. Fact was, that there was no avoiding her and Link’s annointment to champions. Now that the dice were cast, Mipha was determined to fullfill her duty as best as she could. And she knew Link was going to do the same. Her intention was go make him a Zora armor to give him an advantage in the water. It might well give him the upper hand in a crucial situation. If she couldn’t prevent him becoming champion, she would do at least this for him. Even if was the only thing she could do for him.  
,Link… I wish there was more than I could do for you, to protect you.‘  
At least, whenever he was wearing the armor, she would be with him in spirit, as if she were looking over him from afar.  
The image of them gliding gracefully through the waters around Zora village together flashed through her mind. However, instead of excited expectation for that day to come, she was filled with a sense of dread.  
,Why… why do I have the feeling that this will never happen?‘  
Shoving that silent doubt out of her mind, Mipha stood. After taking one deep breath, she spread her arms, jumped and dove head-first into the small lake below. She better return to Zora village and ask Dento how to forge the Zora armor.  
There was so much work to do – and so little time.


End file.
